


Bangtan in the Naruto world

by Kookiesnjin



Category: ARMY - Fandom, Naruto, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Jeon Jungkook is Whipped, Kim Taehyung | V & Park Jimin Are Best Friends, M/M, Naruto Shippuden - Freeform, Single hobi, lowkey yoonminseok, namjin - Freeform, vkook, yoonmin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-01 07:07:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16760365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kookiesnjin/pseuds/Kookiesnjin
Summary: What will happen if the 7 legends find themselves in the Naruto world? will they be able to come back and continue to work for their passion and ARMYs or will they be stuck their forever? A ride of Love, Distress, and achievement. The 7 will definitely find themselves stronger and closer at the end of this roller coaster and will realize where their feelings and loyalties lie.





	1. Prologue

The son of the fourth sighed for the 100th time,as he watched his hyperactive friend yell one of his pointless and utterly boring raps. He guessed nobody had ever told the wierdo that he sucked at it.

They were in the middle of a fight for Gods' sake. Why did he have to be so annoying at a time like this?! The fight could not get anymore serious.

The blondie pursed his lips as his now mature mind devised an easy, straightforward plan. His efficient limbs, trained to the point, were about to carry out his ploy when a deep voice pierced through his thoughts.

" **Where the crap am I?! Why the freaking hell is it so damn bright?!** "

A green-haired, well dressed, annoyed guy entered his line of vision. The newcomer squinted and blinked furiously to get adjusted to the light. While the wierdo threw in another dumb sentence he thought cool.

The greenette reacted wildly. He immediately stopped his blinking, a deep frown etching his handsome face probably thinking that he had met the dumbest creatures alive.While the wierdo continued,

**"Yo! Who are you? You appeared like boo!".**

The green haired rolled his eyes as his expression hardened.

**"This..."** His masculine voice resonated in the Blondies' ears. He was cute. The blondy admitted. **"...is this what you call rap?!"** He continued mockingly.

The weirdo immediately stood up straight. **"What ya say?! Ya piece of hay!"**.

The cute guy looked at him like he was a piece of shit, and soon his deep voice startled the Blondie as he broke into a full rap.

His strong lines almost killing off the Blondie as he whipped blow upon blow with his smart tongue. His brown eyes glittered as he cracked his neck, muttered some curse words and walked away in style.

The 2 stood there in shock, his lines still ringing in their heads. It didn't take long before a really good looking Blondie with a beautifully carved body and broad shoulders appeared.

The moment Narutos' blue hues fell on him, a vivid vision of females drooling over the blonde came to his head. He imagined the Blondie to have a deep, macho voice.

However, he was disappointed when a girly squeel shattered his thoughts.

The guy looked around smiling, before breaking into a windshield laugh......eh?! The laugh didn't suit the looks at all.

**"Suga!!"** The guy cutely yelled, **"Yah! Min Yoongi-ah!, where are you?!"** He looked around.


	2. The cupboard (V and Kookie)

***Meanwhile***

**"Can you guys please go to Jins' room? Can't you see I'm busy writing lyrics?!"** RM sighed for the billionth time before grabbing the video game the 2 maknaes were playing and tossing it out.

Kookie and V followed suit, **"Hyung please, we will..."** V began. **"You already said that! Now go!" T** he leader, clearly annoyed, shut the door on their face.

**"Dammit! Let's go kook!"** Tae sighed before dragging Jungkook to Jins' room. Yeontan following.

**"Ah! Let's set the game in Suga hyungs' new cupboard - it's pretty big anyways."** V nodded, **" I'll call Jiminie pabo while you set it up."** The golden maknae gave a thumbs up.

**"Jiminieee~!!"** Jimin, lying on his bed woke up startled. Ugh! V was always so loud. **"Jimin!"** V yelled in his ear.

**"What?"** Jimin got up smiling. Thank goodness he didn't have a short temper.

**"Were gonna play the video game in Suga hyungs room. In case you wanna join, your welcome!"** V yelled in his over-cheery voice and ran away.

~~~~~

**"Jungkook...u better put an alarm, we are all dressed for the meeting and if we are late, Namjoon-hyung will kill us."**

**"OK hyung."** The brownette mumbled, fixing the flashlights, **"-Hyung get the snacks."** he continued, setting up the joysticks.

In a flash, the cheerful blonde was gone.

The youngest scratched his cheek before leaving the door wide open, he was scared of the dark and would wait for his hyung-ie patiently, even if it meant being unable to play his favourite game at all. He hugged Yeontan tightly.

**"Here they are kookie."** the taller male passed the huge amount of snacks to his cute dongsaeng.

The two quickly got immersed in the addictive game and didn't realize themselves being teleported to another place, it was when the older felt the rocky hard ground and the blinding light did he look up from his game-his eyes fell on a boy with bright-blonde hair- enough to pass as yellow, his mind wandered as to how someone could bear dying their hair that color- and characterized it as abnormality... He decided that he liked the guy.

**"Jungkookie....I think I'm dreaming."**

Thwe younger cursed in frustration- having lost the game due to his unhelpful older. Yeontan barked. Tae picked him up.

**"Hyungg~"** kookie whined before getting up to stretch his cramped legs...his doe-like eyes scanned the area and when realization settled in him-he let out a strangled cry...and hid behind the older.

**"Its alright kookie-ah~"** Tae softly mumbled, soothingly to Jungkook.

**"WHO ARE YOU GUYS?!"** His deep, charismatic voice rang across the terrain. Yeontan barked. _What had upset his master so much?_

His skilled eyes, soon took in the other 3 people accompanying the yellow-haired, cat-like, looking kid....there was a guy who looked over-weight or too buffed up for his own good and had strange paint markings on his face, then was a silver-haired guy with soda-glasses who looked annoying, and finally there was guy who looked like he wanted to look like a girl with yellow eyes and super-pale face.....it looked like they had landed in the middle of a fight and the yellow-haired kid and over-weight guy looked on the same team whereas the others in another. He cuddled Yeontan and whispered 'good boy' to him.

A strangled sob from behind him, caused the blonde to snap out of his thoughts, whirl around and tightly hug the younger, letting him bury his face on his Gucci jacket and not carying about the tears or the snot.

He turned annoyed to the soda freak and snake guy, holding kookie in his arms. Whereas yeontan was Nuzzled in his hoodie.

**"You scared him!"** His deep voice snapped them out of their thoughts as they peered curiously at him, **"Apologize!"** He continued, rubbing smooth circles on the youngests back.

The male completely comfortable in the sanctuary of the older hyung, Taes' deep voice providing comfort and security for him...and Yeontan.

**"Hey! I'm Naruto!"** The yellow guy's high-pitched voice yelled excitedly **"-I'm sorry if I made your friend scared, but I must say, you look very handsome and your dog is freaking cute."**

The male already used to the type of flattering mumbled a thanks, and scrutinized them with his eyebrows furrowed.

**"Ummm...I saw two of your species running there."** the cat guy pointed to his right.

The blonde rose a brow, **"It'd be helpful if you gave me a brief overview about them."**

**"The first had green hair and his rap was awesome, the next was a Blondie who called the first guy yoongs or something-his shoulders were really broad."** the kid recollected-having immense pleasure helping out strangers who looked better than Sasuke..

 **"Ah Jin-hyung and Suga-hyung..."** Tae mumbled, **"-thanks a lot cute cat-kid! I owe you one."** He picked up one of the 2 dozen snacks and threw one to the yellow haired kid, who successfully caught it despite his flabbergasted expression, Tae blinked, noticing the sparkly aura behind the kid.

**"Kookie-ah, we are fine, you will be safe with hyung, let's go.."** The brunette made no indication of moving, Tae sighed before sliding him unto his back and picking up the game console, joysticks and snacks, singlehandedly. Surprisingly everything seemed very light, maybe he'd got stronger just watching Jungkook train...yeontan barked as Tae set off where the boy had pointed.


	3. The cupboard (Jimin and Jhope)

***Meanwhile***

**"Hobie~~...hobi hyung~"** Jimin sing-songged, looking for the sunshine....He soon spotted him in the bathroom, fixing his tie.

**"Jhope-hyung!"** The younger asked for the red-haired's attention.

The sun immediately turned and grinned blindingly at the younger, **"-We are partying in Suga-hyungs new cupboard, get the drinks and come on!"**

The elder chuckled at the youngers excitement. **"OK. I'll tell RM and come, you go ahead."**

**"Thanks hyung~"** Jhope just giggled back and motioned the boy to move.

Jimin skipped towards where vkook were supposed to be waiting for him, surprisingly... They weren't there... Nor where there any signs that indicated as such.

**"Tae?"** He tried.

Awaiting a **" _yes jiminie-hyung?.."-_** but silence was all that greeted him.

Maybe, the 2 were in the wayyy back and were too busy with their game to notice..

The cute one began his journey before stumbling on a cardboard box-probably belonging to min yoongi-and landed face-first on the polished wood, groaning the cutie got up and looked around in the darkness, it scared him that the door to the cupboard had closed, but he held his panic and waved it off as his delusions...

**"Tae?!"** He asked again, his voice a little more urgent than before, **"Yah!! Kim Taehyung!This isn't funny anymore!!! Get out you little shit!"** He continued walking when he saw the blinding light in a distance, getting closer, he heard 2 voices he couldn't recognize.

Did the two idiots get drunk? Did they mistake alcohol for apple juice? He sighed. Hoping they were fine and smiling at the thought of joining his maknaes.He got closer to the light. _Just how big was Suga hyungs' new cupboard?!_

He closed his eyes due to the intensity of the light, using his smol hands as shields.

When he opened them, he immediately winced and started rubbing his eyes, blinking harshly for them to adjust to the new surroundings. When finally his eyes no longer hurt, he scanned the place, almost falling off due to the surprising spectacle.

He caught himself just in time and fearfully looked at the snake guy looking at him with yellow eyes. He shivered. The guy was creepy **."Tae?!"** He blurted out.

**"k-kookie?"** He whispered. Tae would never do such a thing to him.

Naruto immediately jumped in to help another guy who would easily beat sasuke in looks. **"Hey!"** He excitedly yelled, this one was the cutest of them all. His pink hair reminded him of cotton candy and it looked so soft..Naruto just wanted to touch it real bad. **"I'm Naruto Uzumaki! Believe it!"**

**"I-i b-belive y-you.."** Jiminie stuttered, trying to hide behind his long sleeves, his smol fingers softly poking out. Naruto gushed and ' **uwu** 'ed really badly, controlling himself from jumping on the adorable male. He caught himself... _'Naruto bro, you are straight and you did not just think of bubble-wrapping a guy and taking him home'_ he shook his head.

**"What's your name?"** He softly asked, scared of scaring the younger, who looked very vulnerable. **"Jimin."** He softly answered, reminding Naruto of Hinata.

***Meanwhile***

The sunshine knocked on the leaders' door. RM was really hardworking and passionate..he mused.

The door opened and the younger male stood to face him in all his glory. **"Hyung? What is it?"** Annoyance clearly laced his tone. Jhope sighed, he hated the fact that RM always worked so hard.

**"Were partying in Suga-hyungs cupboard. You look like you need a break. Come and join us."** It was more of a statement than a question. Namjoon sighed, knew he would have to go eventually. He shivered at the thought of the oldest hyung dragging him by his ear if he did not comply.

**"Ok."** he finally gave in, his mind already going through the various things he had to take care of that day. Kim Namjoon was a gifted genius. And nothing could deter him from being the best.

The sun nodded and took his leave. Reminding the other to order food and bring it in. The leader just nodded.

JHope began his journey to SIns' room after grabbing 2 big bottles of coke, praying that RM would bring the beer. Tae didn't drink it so he had to bring coke instead. He smiled thinking of his dongsaeng.

He flashed a smile at the mirror, running his hand through his bright red hair and fixing it in place. The mirror probably was in heaven after lowkey dying a happy death.

JHope opened the door softly and walked inside.

JHope was the barrier keeping the members from becoming too serious- he was the boundary seperating them from overwork. Always keeping the members happy and looking after them. Occasionally giving kisses to his maknaes and joking with his 2 hyungs. He was their sun.

He was a dancer. His DNA was probably encoded with codes of a dancer. Jhope loved dancing. It was his passion- his reason for joining bangtan. He possessed grace and poise.

But JHope was definitely not brave.

The male strode over to the cupboard and wrenched the door open, mournfully looking at the darkness and silence. Jiminies voice suddenly let peace and tranquility overpower the red haired. So Jiminie was in there. The thought made the older sigh in relief. Although he couldn't make out the cuties' words- he guessed either he was too far away or drunk. Nevertheless, hope ran inside.

The smell of newly polished wood hit his nose, it was mixed with an undertone of grass. Wierded out by the weird combination, the red haired male ignored it and continued on his journey.

His eyes had noticed the bright light at the near end and he felt relief flood him as he got closer.

The sudden change in the flooring almost had him shook, but due to his fast reflexes, he caught on and steadied himself, grateful for indulging so much of his money on his shoes.

Jimin probably was his only reason for being sane. Almost immediately he dived insanely fast and wrapped his arm around the scared male, his scent immediately calmed down the younger who buried deeper into his hyungs' embrace.

It was only after that, that JHope looked around. He rubbed his eyes. **"Jimin-ah, is this a dream?"** He asked lightly pinching himself. He felt the pain.... So this was real.... He didn't know what to feel but at least he had Jiminie with him. The pink haired shook his head, rubbing it in the suns' jacket.

**"They went there"** Naruto continued, recalling, **"-the one you call kookie and another guy with a deeeep voice."** The blondy internally patted his back at the thought of helping guys hotter than Sasuk and grinned widely.

**"Are you guys f-fighting?"** Jiminie timidly asked. The blondy nodded **. "Yes! Me and killer bee with that soda-freak and pedo sannin."** JHope almost yelled at the last 2 words and immediately whipped around to the guy the young Blondie had pointed to. Yellow eyes met his. The sun clenched his fists. **"Your a Pedophile?!"** He spat. Scaring everyone with his angry and deep voice.

The long black-haired guy shook his head **. "Yes he is!"** Naruto was quick to intervene before the snake could get away with it. **"-he conducts experiments on children and people and because of that, many of them have died."** hobi shook with rage _how dare he use other people like that?_

But it was Jiminies' fists which collided with the males fake face. He was thrown backwards. Whereas the cute one held a look of anger and disgust. **"J-jimin-ah-** " hope tried, but the male continued beating the snake up. The soda freak aka kabuto suddenly snapped in realization and was about to jump in but Hobi intervened. **"Touch him and I swear its the last thing you'll ever do."** poison laced at his words.

Jimin stopped and walked back to his hyung, tears almost about to be shed. Immediately hobi pulled him in another embrace. **"Shh its OK kid."** Hobi soothed, **"-the kids would be grateful to you."**

**"B-but hyung"** the boy hiccuped, **"-I bet him up. I'm a monster. I didn't even know what I did until I did. I just remember being very angry. I was so fast....hyung it was scary."**

**"Shh, its OK Jiminie. Hyung is here."** he continued patting the smoller ones back.

Naruto and his partner stared at them in shock....to think that the cute fluff ball had so easily beat up Orochimaru... Them being shaken was an understatement. They were _shooketh_.

Naruto glanced at the crumpled form of the sannin. Thank God he was not an enemy of the cutie.

**"Where did kookie go?"** Hobi decided they had to meet up with the others fast or the younger in his arms would bawl.

**"Th-there!"** Somehow the blonde found his voice and pointed for the third time to his right.

The 2 wasted no time in setting off.


	4. The cupboard (RM)

***Meanwhile***

RM sighed. The leader was done with his newly thought out lyrics. He rose and answered the doorbell, courtesy of the food he had ordered. Thanking the delivery guy, with a charming dimpled smile and a _'you can keep the change',_ the handsome young man made his way to the kitchen.

Apparently he felt like he needed some beer. He quickly located the 6-pack beer after dropping 3 objects clumsily. He sighed.

Smartness does come with a price, and unfortunately, the leader was the epitome of clumsiness.

His long strides bought him to Jinnies' and sugas' room in no time. He opened the door, and praying that the doorknob was still intact, walked in cautiously.

His eyes took a quick glance at the brown clock near the rapper's bed. The fanmeet was in 2 hours, and he was going to make sure they were done with this party in an hour since it would take another at least to reach the venue.

He always thought that the new cupboard was weird. Sugas' friend had apparently gifted it to him promising it to be HUGE and Supercool. RM just wished it was normal.

The tall wooden doors seem to entice him in. He shook his head. Maybe being this smart does get to you sometimes. Muttering how stupid he was being, he ran a hand through his black hair, his other clutching the plastic field with the food and beer.

Thinking of placing his watch and wallet on Jins' bedside table, he shrugged his thoughts, overcome by sheer laziness and after opening the door, walked in.

The smell of freshly painted wood hit his nose. With an undertone of lilies and grass. Sugas' perfume was awesome. He concluded. Might have to tell him that.

The smart mature man walked elegently into the cupboard, his mind already going through millions of scenarios due to the absence of noise at the speed of light. Perhaps they would try to scare him. He shrugged and continued walking, the dark not anything he would ever be afraid off.

His instincts already told him something was wrong, even as he continued walking, a feeling of dread settled at the back of his mind. He was in trouble.

Apparently, the light only worsened his fear. No torch would be powerful enough to glow such a strong and harsh light. Then again, it could be a prank. He receded. He stood straighter. If the idiots think they can scare him, they are wrong.

Hastily making his way, he dug out his phone and growled in frustration due to the low coverage the place had to offer. The cupboard sucks. He nodded in agreement.

Shielding his eyes from the blaring light, he walked inside, expecting the idiots to carry out their ploy. Nothing came. Surprised and a little bit freaked out, he blinked wildly to the light, praying that he wasn't being filmed.

Finally, after a minute or 2 more, he successfully scanned his surroundings.

At that moment, RM accepted the idea that, _Ignorance is bliss._ Cursing, without a stutter, he turned back to see the path he had come back from and noticed a tree with no evidence of an opening being there. He fisted his hands, cursed louder and punched it.

The damage almost swept him off his feet from the force and disbelief. His eyes grazed over his 'supposed to be bloody' knuckles and then at the gaping hole he had caused.

He had done this.

He couldn't for the sake of world peace believe that. He RM- a human from planet earth, had managed to make a huge hole in a freaking trees bark and had gotten away without a scratch. It was impossible. Laughable even.

He closed his eyes and pinched himself. Maybe all of this was a bad dream due to overwork. The fact that he felt the pinch was a miracle in itself.

His stubborn, logical mind completely opposed the fact that any of this was real. But his heart gave him the truth on a plate. He was now blankly staring at it in the face. But even his mind knew that sometimes the heart is stronger than the brain.

He decided that mourning wouldn't help him, so, whirling around, he decided he would speak to the 4 people available in his line of vision.

He walked towards them. **"Excuse me-"** his words cut through the air. Deep and precise. **"-I'm RM and I was wondering if you could help me. Do you happen to have seen 6 weird people around? I'll give you the descriptions if you want."** He paused to look at his spectators, who, he decided, looked as if they wore the big black plastic bags used for the public bins and they seem to have been painted and modified. He cringed at their disgusting style.

Maybe they were beggars. He concluded. Although why one of them roamed around with a gigantic sword he could not guess. Maybe all the people here carry the same.

The blondy and the sword guy suddenly bowed down to him. He felt embarrassment flush his entire face. If they had wanted money they could've just said so. Trying to get rid of the disgust in his features, he whirled around and trusted his heart to go the right way.

His feet cut through the air. All he wanted to do was get away from those beggars and hopefully find Jinnie and the others. He instinctively smiled at the thought. He would find them. And he would take them back.


	5. The hideout

(Kookie pov)

Hyung smelt so goood~ I inhaled once more. He must have heard me coz I heard him lowly chuckle causing a blush to rise to my cheeks. Its not my fault..hyung is just so awesome and handsome and I just...

 **"Kookie?"** His deep-assed voice brought me back to earth oh shit he must've been calling me for long. **."yes?"** I mumbled unto his guççi jacket. While cuddling tan-ah.

**"Are you alright? I understand you were scared and all but-"** I started laughing... _did he really think I was scared?.....he's so cute omg... But I just wanted a piggy back._

**"Why are you laughing?....oh wait lemme guess, you weren't really scared were you?"**

My laughter stopped.

**"How did you-"** I began. **"-There is a reason why I am an actor and you don't get scared fast kookie....your not hobi or Jiminie"** he cut me off.

**"Oh"** I blushed harder. To think he had known.... ugh! he is so perfect I cant- **"but get off fat ass and help me with the Luggage"** _I don't.I repeat.I dont take anything back._

I immediately slipped off, put tan-ah in his hoodie and took 3\4 of the things he was carrying, immediately feeling guilty for making him carry everything. And here i was.instead of carrying him, and treating him like the princess he is, I made him carry everything and even me. Ugh. I continued to yell at myself.

"Kookie?" I hmmed back in response. "You look cute in that outfit" Tae gave me his boxy smile. I felt my cheeks burn ugh.. He's such a tease..."Are you saying I don't look cute in my normal clothes" I rose a brow.

He winked at me, "You got it from me after all" I rolled my eyes."You mean **_you_** got it from **_your_** daddy kitten~" I smirked. He punched me on the arm, "S-stop fluttering and our baby tan-ah is a puppy. How can I be a kitten..?" he continued mumbling. I almost cooed at his flustered face but gave him a questioning glance,"You mean flirting?" Almost wanting to squeel becoz he called tan-ah 'OUR baby' ugh im gonna combust.He shook his head, " No...whenever you flirt with me, I feel butterflies in m-my tummy. S-So its fluttering" I squeezed his right cheek, cooing a "your too cute~~"

I loved moments like this alone with him. The members are really awesome but sometimes i just wanted Tae to myself. I found myself daydreaming again when Tae called me and nudged my shoulder with his.

"Are you OK kookie? Are you sick?oh no....come closer" he pulled me towards him with his free hand and felt my forehead with his. Immediately I felt my stomach do cartwheels, I prayed he couldn't hear my heartbeat. Ugh why is it so loud... He is so damn close. I scanned his face. Not like I haven't done it billion times before. But the way his eyes bore into mine....had me falling for him once more.

He finally pulled away and I barely controlled my whine. He doesn't know want he does to me. I swear I won't be able to control myself one day. How come he's older than me and still so naive...ugh those plump lips tho, how would they taste? I ignored Yeontans bark. Nows not the time. I wanted to say.

"-kook?...Jungkook?" I shook my head and glanced sheepishly at him. "Yes?" He chuckled, "I can tell somethings wrong kook and I really wanna know what it is. If you have any problems you can always tell me OK?".. _but what if you are the problem?_ I wanted to ask but I kept my mouth shut.

"Its nothing hyung" I grinned. His face fell. "What is it kookie? Please tell me already, if its something I said or did I'll try to make it up to you. Please?" He gave me his puppy eyes and I almost gave in before I caught myself. He will think I'm weird if I confess. So instead I smiled once more, "Its really nothing hyung....im just wondering when we will reach the hyungs"

"OK" he sighed, completely unconvinced. I bit my lip. I hate lying to him. But this is for the best. "Let's walk faster so we reach the hyungs early!" I suggested. That seemed to cheer him up as he started running, yelling, "Race you there!"

Tannie barked. _Of course he would side with Tae_.

Maybe it was how fast Tae ran or how fast I was running or maybe how light I felt that I suddenly thought something was wrong. But the sight of SIN walking together just pushed away all my thoughts and I called out to them, running along with Tae.

........................

(3rd POV)

"I see Tae! I see jungkook!" Hobi yelled and continued to drag Jimin. "Hey! Heyyyyy! Wait for us!!!!!" His voice had the smaller boy cowering and wanting to cover his poor ears. If Tae was the prince of loudness....JHope was a God.

"Shush hyung!" He reprimanded him cutely, trying to act annoyed, "My ears are hwurting..pleasue~". Of course hobi shut up. Who could resist those puppy eyes... But that didn't stop the red haired from dragging the male.

........................

"You fool!!! What kind of a shitty cupboard did your shitty friend gift us?!?! You little shit! How am I supposed to get out of here and back to my kitchen and makeup?! You asshole! The fanmeet omgg!!!!!!" The eldest continued screeching in AGUST D's ears.

"-what about Joonie?!? How am I gonna live without him?! Will he come save me?! Namjoon! I love you!!!!!!! I always have!!!! Remember me darling! Eat well and stay well! I will always love you." Jin choked a sob. "Stop acting like your dead and he can't hear you anyway" Suga hissed but kept his voice low. The eldest hyung scared him a little. And Suga didn't want to be beaten like the last time he and pissed jin.... The rolling pin actually hurt.

"Shut up you fool! I and Namjoon were-no are-destined to be togethor! We were supposed to live happily ever after. B-but now I've come to this wierd-ass place and I don't even have my Namjoonie with me. I hate everyone!" The eldest continued his ramblings, crying till he fell asleep.

Suga felt guilt devour him. He was sorry. He really was. Jin hyung was supposed to be happy with Namjoon. He should've just lied and left a note that he had gone out. But how could he have when he didn't know he were gonna end up here. Was it really his fault? All of this wasn't supposed to happen. No wonder Woozi looked so sly when he had gifted this cupboard to him for his birthday.

So he just curled next to his hyung on the rock his hyung had been sleeping on and covered them both with his shirt. Hoping this was just a stupid dream.

......................

A few meters away, RM felt something was terribly wrong and that led him to fasten his pace. He could feel it.....he knew something bad had happened or was happening. He trusted his instinct.

the 2 pairs flung together towards the 2 laying down. Their leader stumbling right after.

"Suga? Is Jinnie asleep?" the leader was the first to break ice.

The rapper was on his feet in a second and glancing incredously at the sight in front of him. Are they real? Was the first question to pierce his head. It cant be. Was his next thought.

"Namjoon?" He drawled trusting his voice not to break out of extreme happiness. "Shh!" The leader hissed. "If he wakes up... ill kill you" then he slid his beloved into his arms and began walking. His heart clenched when he saw tear stains on his princess's cheek.

He would kiss him and ask him about it later. He turned to the others. Jimin was currently stuck to Suga like glue. "We will talk about this crap later. I know its hard to digest.... But we're bulletproof. Aren't we? Lets talk when we find shelter."

His members just nodded their heads. As expected from their leader. Pride envoloped thier features. Yes. Namjoon was their pride.

....................

10 minutes later they were still trudging through the dense foliage. They were exhausted and hungry and sweaty so they stopped to take a brake. Tae removed his Gucci jacket and set it down whereas Suga used his Puma one. RM laid down his jin on the makeshift mattress and removing his own jacket, he covered his beloved.

The others laid out the food as they werent wearing jackets. Yeontan running everywhere and licking them as much as he could. Barking every once in a while.

While they were sipping coke, the youngest noticed the oldest stir. He immediately nudged the leader. Within 2 seconds RM had intertwined his fingers with Jins and was kissing his forehead. Jin cutely crunched his face, yawned, rubbed his eyes and opened them. "Joonie?" He whispered out confused. He got up and looked around. Noticing the others, he grinned, "I had a weird dream." He chuckled.

After a while, without any reply from the others, he finally noticed his surroundings. So it was not a dream?? He sighed through his nose after inhaling sharply and tightly hugged RM. Whispering,'I love you's' in his ear and tangling his long, slender, and beautiful fingers in his hair.

The others whistled teasingly. "I thought I had lost you-" jin began....Namjoon hugged him back tighter. "We will get back honey" he promised. "I'll find a way. Besides we have a fanmeet to get to."

Their moment was inturupted when jhope began yelling and pointing at a castle-like building. Immediately they got to their feet, sipping beer while Tae coke and hurriedly picked up everything.

"Let's go there. And if its good enough we will stay the night and also maybe till we find a way to get back." RM's voice gave the other strength as they set off, back straight and head held high. They were bulletproof and no bullet would ever hurt them.

After 30 minutes of walking, they finally beheld the looming stone-cut building jutting out. It had a creepy vibe to it. Jhope couldn't help but feel frightened, causing him to hold hands with yoonmin. The 2 understood his fear well enough.

The silence which enveloped them shattered when vkook laughed to a joke kook shared. Immediately and effectively easing the awkward atmosphere. RM marched to the huge iron gate and knocked, hoping that the people here knew what that meant.

He continued to knock for 2 minutes before clenching his fist and slamming open the door, "let's go" he drawled, the others following his lead.

The place was candle-lit by ancient holsters which probably existed in the 18th century. The flames cast moving shadows on the wall. "It feels like a movie" jin mused.

"And may I know who you guys are? And what exactly do you think your doing in my hideout? Did orochimaru send you?" A deep, calculated voice boomed. Rm sighed in happiness, "so humans exist here after all" he told the others. "We come in peace" Suga replied.

The long silhouette of the man gave way to a teenager with dark hair matching his lifeless eyes. His style of clothing was weird. To say the least.


	6. Uchiha?- More like Chihuahua

"Do you cook?" Jin blurted, looking hopefully at the wierdo. Sasuke managed a curt nod. "-Where's the kitchen?" Jin demanded. And perhaps because of the authority in his voice, the young Uchiha found his hand pointing to his right, "down this corridor, up the stairs, straight and the big red door to the right"

Jin grinned, gave him a flying kiss and sashayed to the place he had pointed. Sasuke was surprised to say the least.

Did that guy literally give him a flying kiss for God's sake....no way in hell....

"Ahem" RM coughed, Sasuke whirled his head to the leaders. "He is taken" rm gave him a terrifying smile. Sasuke spluttered, "I don't like him!!!" He yelled, "I'm straight! I don't like guys!"

"Come join me my friend." Hope giggled. "As we two can be the unique straight singles of this grou-' a hissing sound caused the sun to stop abruptly.

"Oh Toshiro ~" Sasuke purred as a small purple-ish snake slid out from behind him. "Your back I see.... Are you hungry? Here's your food~" Sasuke continued.

Jhope shrieked and jumped on the person in front of him- which soo happened to be Sasuke. The young Uchiha grunted and trashed yelling, "Let go off me!!! You fool! Let go of me!!!"

Meanwhile the snake slithered to what he deemed the most interesting of the group. Three of them where asleep. A rabbit. And..... The snake hiss got cut off when he beseeched the glorious man standing in front of him. It immediately slithered towards him. A force almost compelling him to do so.

Tae noticed and crouched down near the snake."Hello little buddy~" he cooed.

Kookie glared at the snake and it hissed back at him. Jungkook almost hissed back until he saw the look Tae sent him. God..... That shitty snake had to be gutted and roasted alive. Yeontan barked.

"-your master's mean to you. Ain't he? Don't worry, if you want.... I can look after you. Your such a majestic beauty deserving at least proper food and affection.... And yet, how mean your master is" Tae sighed, "-if you were mine, I'd have you wrapped around my arms, always within reach of petting.. You deserve better beauty..."

He stopped and looked at the snake right in the eye and the snake could've sworn it heard its heartbeat stop...If it had ears....." Be mine~" Tae finished.

Jungkook growled louder... That Bitch ain't getting closer to Tae than him.. Tae was his to claim. His. And Jungkook preferred it that way. He couldn't believe Tae fell for that and not him. HIM... The golden maknae. The greatest of all. The Jeon Jungkook.... And here a snake had done a better job at getting closer to Tae than him.

The snake wrapped itself around Tae's arm. It moved delicately. Tae whispered something in its ear and Jungkook vaguely heard him praising the snake's name.

Dammit. He was losing to a freaking snake... He stood up straighter when Tae bounded towards him. All smiles and grins. "Look kookie~ my new cutie pet" kook fought the urge to roll his eyes. Ugh he loved Tae. He could pretend he was happy. Could pretend that he was fine. So Jungkook took a deep breath and opened his mouth...

A scream interrupted him. Jhopes scream. He looked behind. Thank God the hyungs were still asleep. Jhope snatched the dark haired boys sword and with a battle cry dashed towards.. No! Not in his fu**ing timeline. Jungkook threw himself in front of his lover and heard the male behind him scream. God he loved that voice... If Tae loved the snake, he would protect it even if he detested it.

The sword stopped at a hair's breadth away from his heart. Jhope screamed once more and dropped it. Thank God he was a dancer. Thank God he had quick reflexes. Thank God Tae had yelled. Thank God kook was safe.

Tae choked Jungkook in a bone-crushing hug. God... God.... He was soo close... Sooo damn close to loosing him. Tears warm and clear trickled down his current pale cheeks. If Jungkook wouldve ..... Omg....if something had happened to him... He knew kook didn't like the snake. Saw the way he glared at it when he thought tae wasn't looking....and yet.. He had almost thrown away his life.

Namjoon, Jimin and Suga woke up and walked with jhope and a pissed uchiha- cause his snake betrayed him... To the kitchen where Jin awaited. Hobi was almost trembling and had just explained that the 2 needed some time alone. The others hadn't questioned it and followed him.

Now Tae cupped the youngers face. His teary eyes looked at the golden-brown ones. Softly and full of love. He saw those doe-like brown eyes becoming teary as well.

"Why?..... Kookie....w-why did y-you...?" His breath hitched. He wasnt one who cried easily. The younger male gazed into him. Into his soul. "Anything for you Tae.. Anything." He said it with so much conviction that Tae felt weak.."w-why..?"

Jungkook sighed. It was now or never. "Because I love you! You idiot!" He whispered into his beloveds ears. The world froze for Tae. Time froze. Time- which stopped for no one. As they gazed deeper into each other.

Tae being shocked was an understatement. Right now he could hear his goddamn heartbeat so loudly he was sure jungkook could hear it too. He loved him.... Jungkook loved him. Tae gasped. Realization spread across his heart.

"Just say it.." Jungkook broke the contact and looked down. Face ready to break. Eyes shut as if waiting for a blow that never came. Instead, he felt those familiar long, slender fingers around his face. Jungkook looked up. Enough time to see what was happening. And even though jungkook had fantasized this at every moment he could. He felt nervous when he saw those plump lips getting closer to his own.

Soft. That was the first thought that came to his mind. The world then stopped for jungkook. As he felt the older male moving gently, tilting his head and deepening the kiss.

KiSs.

kISs.

KISS.

Kim Taehyung is kissing him.

That was when Jeon Jungkook snapped.

He encircled his arms around Tae's waist as he pushed the male to the stone wall and began kissing him roughly. Tae moaned in surprise. Only enough time for jungkook to shove his thick tongue into the olders wet cavern. He sucked and bit and nipped. Dancing with the olders mouth. Tae growled and in a flash Jungkook lost control as tae dominated over him.

He could feel himself getting out of breath whereas the other showed no signs of such... There was a reason Tae could hold his breath for 83 seconds in water. While kissing... He was a god.

Tannie barked. And they immediately pulled back. "Tan-ah what is it?" Tae softly asked. The 2 gasping for breath. Kookie picked him up and cuddled him. Letting him lick his face. "Oh the snake..?" Tae asked. Tannie barked in agreement. The snake hissed.

After calming both dog and snake. Taekook shared another kiss rougher than the last.

"F***ing finally!" Namjoons voice echoed "-after all these f***ing years! I thought of having to kiss jungkook to finally get your eyes peeled for you tae. I was actually considering it" jin walked towards RM. "What did you say honey?" His voice dangerously sweet, "n-nothing i- i-it was just a joke. Darling you know I'd never kiss anyone else except you." Namjoon rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "And it better be that way!" Jin growled as the 2 shared a quick kiss.

"-but no!" Jin continued. Not dropping the subject at all. "I can't believe you prefer his lips to my full ones. How dare you namjoon?! and it'll be incest if you kissed him and omg!!. I knew you didn't actually like me. You only acted like it didn't you? I shouldn't have trusted you!. Omgg-" jin yelled as Namjoon hugged and kissed him and told him sorry and that they were married for 2 years and that he'd never leave him and.... while carrying him away. Showering him with praises and more kisses.

"Let me remind you that this is MY hideout" Sasukes' deep voice froze them. they blinked innocently at him. _stop looking at me like that._ He wanted to scream but was interrupted when RM gave him a questioning glance. 'Who are _you_ " Mock courtesy evident in his tone.

"Me?" Sasukes boastful voice filled the air, "I'm the last Uchiha. Sasuke is my name and I will destroy Itachi. My goal and mission" Namjoon shrugged. "I didn't ask for details but okayy. Tae and kook look after him." The 2 maknaes nodded, mumbling a "yes Hyung"

As soon as Namjoon left the 2 turned to Sasuke. "your super cute!" Tae exclaimed. "I mean... I've never met anyone with the surname Chihuahua. OMG!! it's so cute~~" Tae fanboi-ed whereas Jungkook took to glaring at Sasuke. "DOn't Touch him you Chihuahua"kookie grumbled in the now terrified Uchiha's ears. And all Sasuke found himself do was nod. _So much for being Uchiha...._ the young boi sighed


	7. Settling in

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys its Akashis and Rin's Birthday. Pls give me ideas on how to continue this story

The 7 where starving by the time Jin served dinner.

"Hey Chihuahua do you live alone in this sad place all by yourself? I mean except for your snakes" Hobi made light conversation with the Uchiha. The young boi shook his head, "Nuh-uh, my team has gone for some important mission and where supposed to be here by now. Looks like they are late." Namjoon leaned forward, joining the convo," How many team members do you have? Tell us about yourself"

"Well... Our name is Hebi and there are 4 of us. Me, a water user named Suigetsu , Jugo-he has raw power and Karin who is responsible for the healing stuff"  
"Ohh.. Better safe than sorry huh?" RM smirked. Sasuke chuckled and nodded. "What about your family? Do you not live with them?" Jin butted in. Mournful aura surrounded the one who was asked. "There dead" He simply stated. "Sorry.."

The knock on the door interrupted their thoughts. "Sasuke-Kun!!! I'm coming in!" A female voice shrieked before the door opened and a magenta-ish haired lady walked in.The seven could only gulp awkwardly as she bounded towards Sasuke and was pushed off before she could hug him. Suga coughed twice.

With more shrieks she sat sown, not sparing a glance at the others and grabbed Tae's plate before hogging the food. They only stared, whereas Kook glared. _How dare she eat with the same spoon as Tae?How dare she steal his food?!_

"Hey you woman!" He yelled. Karin stopped and shamelessly checked him out. Jungkook hid his embarrassed face. Jin got up. "Yahhh! Stop looking at my baby Kookie like that you little shit! At least be secretive if you wanna check him out!" Jin's joke did nothing to ease the tense atmosphere. Karin looked at him bored, before returning her gaze to the young maknae. "Your hot" She began, "-I'll give you a chance if Sasuke-kun rejects me". Everyone grew quite at that. Tae sniffed. Jimin as if noticing, slammed down his hand and walked towards her, "Shut your mouth! you witch. Kook's already taken and anyways can't you see that your annoying and hurting everyone here? Apologize to TaeKook and Jin. And keep those lips sealed before I do so myself!"

"Well pretty boy..It's cute that your jealous but you ain't my type. Sorry" jimin glared at her hard. The veins on his neck standing out. 

"Karin get out! Don't you have those documents to write?" Sasuke hissed. She glared at them and bit back a retort before heading out, Yelling that Sasuke was hers and slamming the door shut.

"I'm sorry about her-" Sasuke began, "-Honestly she's such a pain in the ass but we need a healer and when it comes to that, she's useful so we have to bear with her." Jin sighed, "Well it's Ok. But I think you should start healer hunting. Besides, I think she'll worsen the bruises rather than healing them. A waste of space, energy, and time. Are all your members like that?"

Sasuke shook his head, "Nope, I think you guys will like Jugo and Suigetsu" Jin nodded, "Thats a relief...Anyways, Tae baby do you want another plate? I'll get one right up" Jin got up. "Thank you. I'd like that.Your super kind Jinnie-hyung" Tae gave a boxy smile to his eldest hyung and got a charming one back.

Timeskip!!!!!!

"Sasuke your clothes are disgusting" RM scrunched his nose..."I know. You already told me that a 100 times." The young Uchiha sighed leading them to where the rooms where located. RM chuckled, "Go shopping with Tae tomorrow." The maknae happily agreed while Sasuke grunted.

"Hey Sasuke-" Chim began, "-How come you have a pet snakeu?" The young cherry blossom had been thinking about it for over an hour but was too shy to speak. "Oh..I have many snakes.Much bigger than that one" He pointed at the snake, comfortably settled in Tae's Gucci Jacket, now hissing back at Yeontan. Jhope visibly paled, "W-what d-do you m-mean b-b-bigger?!" He stuttered. "Actually they are my summonings...you guys should've realized that. Judging from the huge amount of chakra all of you seem to possess."

The 7 looked at each other in confusion. "Ch-chatra...?What id that hyung?" Kookie looked over at Namjoon. He shrugged, "Dunno....hey Sasuke..What's a chakra?" Sasuke gave them an incredulous look. "Stop playing dumb with me. I'm actually being nice for the first time in my life...at least don't lie to me"

"We're serious.."RM began. Sasuke stared blankly at him before opening a big wooden door. "Two of you can sleep here". An argument which lasted for 30 minutes began before Suga offered to settle with rock, paper, scissors. Before it was ultimately decided that Namjin would stay in that room after Jin won.

The questioning continued as they walked out with him, wanting to see other rooms. They prodded and annoyed him till he finally gave up and told them he'd tell them after their rooms had been decided. Satisfied, the 7 shut up.


End file.
